Be Good
by AVeryOpinionatedPerson
Summary: Bethyl fanfic in the eyes of both Daryl and Beth. Ever wondered how the zombie apocalypse started and brought each character together? This story shows that and follows the couple as fate brought the unlikely pair to be. Showing both the lives of Beth and Daryl before the ZA. It's AU in the beginning but soon follows the plot of the series. Enjoy! I do not own anything walking dead
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fanfic and it's going to be set around the eyes of both Beth and Daryl. It will switch. It's going to be set as an AU but will change to show how both characters saw the change to the ZA. After that it will follow the series plot and show how these unlikely cuties became Bethyl… :) Hope you like!**

"Beth are you listening to me?" Asked Jimmy, my current and long term boyfriend. We've been together since last year and, I must say, he makes me feel sparkles and butterflies in my belly I never knew a person could possibly feel. We were sitting hand in hand outside our high school, laying on the lawn feeling only the afternoon breeze blow between us. I closed my eyes, shielding out the bright sun with my palm, as I rose and turned to address Jimmy. He copied my actions awaiting my answer.

"Sorry." I whispered. "I'm just distracted that's all." His face changed from a tired worried to a silly smile.

"Is that all… I thought you were having second thoughts." He sighed. I smirked at his stupid words.

"Of course not Jimmy. Why would I change my mind about going prom with you?"

"I dunno, I just get the feeling your always other places than right here on earth with me!" He glanced down at his thumbs, spinning them around to keep his eyes off mine.

"What! Don't be silly." I chuckled shoving him so he fell flat on his back. "It's just I've got this feeling that something bad is going to happen, that's all." I shrugged my shoulder not really understanding my own thought process. Lately, all I have been feeling is a worry buried in the pit of my stomach. It just won't disappear. When this happens I'm usually correct. For instance, I had this exact same feeling weeks before my first horse Nelly got sick.

"Awe what's going to happen mystic Beth?" Jimmy mocked whilst rising to a sitting position again.

"I'm not sure but I know something soon. Probably in this week, maybe the next?"

"Oh okay. So this feeling is nothing to do with me right?" He winked.

"Not everything is about you Jimmy." I groaned pushing him down. I giggled at the way his limbs flung about as he fell.

"Okay! Okay!" He got to his feet rounding me to reach down for my guitar case, opening it he took out my wooden instrument. "Have you learnt anything new?"

"Yeah actually. I finally learnt how to play be good on their completely yesterday." He raised his eyebrows; impressed.

"Wow. I know you said you could play it on the piano but now guitar? You really like that song at the moment don't you?"

"Yeah I have a bit of an obsession with it…" I twisted a strand of my hair through my fingers; shyness making me blush. I hated talking about my music. It was more of a hobby than something I liked talking about or even preforming in front of people for. He placed the guitar on the grass.

"Can you play for me?" Jimmy questioned placing his hands on my reddening cheeks.

"Erm I'd rather not." I shook off his hold feeling the tension from which this conversation was building.

"Why not!" He squeaked sounding hurt.

"I don't like singing and playing in front of people. You know that Jimmy." I huffed.

"When will you sing in front of someone then?"

"When someone really special comes along and only on a special occasion." I winked; grinning. He accepted the joke and even chose to mimic my facial expression.

"Okay Beth, so you gonna play that song for me?"

"As I said only on a special occasion for someone very dear to me. Then and only then, I play."

"Fine. Thank you." He kissed me on the forehead before walking back to my side. He sat down, taking my hand in his and humming the tune to the very song which had been stuck in my head.

_And we'll lay in the lawn. And we'll be good. _

…

"Darylina get your lazy, fat arse up." I felt my brother, Merle, kicking at my dangling limbs. I could hear the muffling sounds of birds tweeting in the distance. My head was banging and every time I opened my eyes, my vision would cloud and blur. I felt like shit! That's the after effects of a night full of booze and boobs I guess.

I eventually got up to get an idea of my whereabouts. It seemed after last night I had gone to a sleazy motel room. It had mouldy walls and broken beds; which were incredibly uncomfortable. My back ached and my mouth felt damp with dribble. I turned to meet a grumpy faced brother.

"Are you coming?" I watched him confused as he bolted for the door.

"Where are we going?" I sighed gathering my belongings.

"Well, we need to leave before my beauty there wakes…" He slowed as he pointed to a woman stirring peacefully in her sleep. "…and the manager comes knocking for the payment." One woman and only one. I rubbed my eyes still recovering from the lousy sleep.

"Did I not hook up last night?" I asked Merle as we drifted out the apartment to be bombarded by the bright sunlight. I shielded my sight with my palm.

"No. You flirted a little, but got to pissed and started shouting at the cutie that was interested." He smirked. "You're a dick when you're drunk."

"Oh." I shrugged.

"Yeah, she got frightened and nearly took off with her friend in there."

"What happened then?" We paced our way towards merle's truck parked out front.

"I convinced both to stay and come back with us." He winked. "I just used my charm and both woman fell for me instantly."

"So where's the other girl then? I only saw one."

"In the toilet. That's why I hurried to wake you and needed to get out." He responded.

"So you had both? What was I doing then?" I asked.

"Well, when we got back you started mumbling about wanting a better life and feeling underappreciated…so I left you in the corner. Then that's where you passed out eventually on the bed."

"Thanks." I sarcastically spoke. I wasn't surprised to hear those words coming out of my mouth. It's what I had been thinking for a while. I wanted to start feeling important as life seemed too boring drifting from place to place. Just following Merle. I wanted more, I wanted to take the world on my own.

I would go home but dad was there and home was full of bad memories. Yet, my stuff was all there and I couldn't get it so I could go my own way while that monster was alive.

"Where are we?" I questioned as we entered the truck.

"Just on the outskirts of Atlanta."

"Okay…" I was going to continue but something on the radio intrigued my attention.

'Warning- Outbreak illness spreading the globe. Stay indoors if feeling symptoms and keep locked up until recovered. See a doctor if you don't feel better after two days. Symptoms are…' The broadcast was cut off as Merle erupted the engine and drove out the motel's parking lot.

"I wonder what that was about." I thought aloud.

"Nothing to worry about. Probably pass in a few days. To be honest it's most likely a silly cold being over exaggerated as usual. We'll be fine!" Merle chuckled. "Nothing kills the Dixon brothers." I smiled pretending to agree.

"Yeah." I stated not wanting to show my doubt and give away the thoughts that had been rattling my mind for days. I wanted more than to be known as just Merle's brother…

**So guys tell me what you think. It would be nice to see if you like it and if it's worth continuing. Review please! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter to Be Good… I know it's taken awhile to update but I have been really busy! Sorry, but thank you for sticking by me and the story. If you haven't already checked out my other story Trapped please do. Just been updated and had a very shocking ending in the last chapter. So anyway without further ado, chapter 2 :) **

"Daddy I'm home." I shouted up to my father whilst entering the creaky, old farm house I called home. He emerged at the top of the stairs; smile beaming like a ray of light.

"Bethy!" He called hobbling down the stairs towards me. "How was school?" He pulled me into a hug so tight, I could feel the air in my lungs release all at once.

"It was good." I mumbled into his thick jacket. "Been a rough couple of days because of these mean girls at my school though."

"Oh, how so?"

"They act like they own the place. Treating people like they are better than them. I'd had enough, so I stood up to them today."

"Good for you. You know I take pride in bringing up my children to stand up for what they believe in." He grabbed me again, pulling me into a hug with an even tighten grip.

"Well I know one thing for sure, _they_ won't be talking very much after today." I winched once I saw my father react to my words.

"Beth Greene. What have I told you about violence?"

"Those who live by the sword, die by the sword."

"Exactly."

"But Dad they were asking for it. Pushing around this little kid calling him horrible names. Saying he had a big nose and belonged in a cage like the rest of his bird kind. I couldn't let that continue so I punched the one speaking right in the nose. Shouted at the rest in the legs for laughing. I made sure I didn't get seen and-" He held up in his hand in protest; refusing to hear anymore.

"What you did was a good thing, but you know karma would have come around and got those girls eventually. You didn't have to do her job for her."

"Karma is a little slow that's all I'm saying."

"I know but it's worth the wait," He grinned brightening up his bleak face. "God has his plan."

"I just don't get it, if this is all God's plan why did he create such wicked people. Why doesn't he just send them to hell where they belong?" I cried.

"Beth, we never question God and we never wish death on anyone; or hell."

"Sorry father." I looked at the floor ashamed of my outburst.

"It's alright, we all get confused sometimes… Don't worry, a time will come when those girls will get their comeuppance." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud to call you my daughter. Some days I see so much of Maggie in you, and sometimes not at all."

"Speaking of Maggie, where is she?" I glanced around half expecting her to pop out from the dark rooms. "Isn't she meant to be home from college today?"

"Mum and Shawn went to pick her up, she will be home for dinner. You go get yourself cleaned up. It's roast tonight!" I walked up the stairs to get to my room. Once inside, I closed the door tight; so no one could see in. I then opened the window and played the radio on loud speaker.

Tonight, Jimmy was coming round. I know it's wrong to have him sneak into the house and all, but I would never get to see him otherwise. Daddy would never approve of him being over on a school night. I listened to the soulful sounds erupting into the room from the small speaker. I hummed to the peaceful melody, swaying to the rhythm on my bed.

Suddenly my attention was drawn to sound announcing an emergency broadcast; interrupting the sweet music.

'Warning- Outbreak illness spreading the globe. Stay indoors if feeling symptoms and keep locked up until recovered. See a doctor if you don't feel better after two days. Symptoms are and can include: fever with high temperatures, coughing- blood may be present in the saliva, nausea and confusion; which can led to memory loss or lack of co-ordination.'

I sat up, listening intently to every last word. I knew it was stupid to get scared over such a thing. None of my family had any of the symptoms so no worry was needed. I mean the media fusses over small things all the time; blowing everything out of proportion. It's probably nothing.

"Did you hear?" I jumped off my bed, fear making me yelp. I searched the dimmed room to spot a shadowy figure sitting comfortably on the window seal.

Jimmy.

"Hear what?" I answered his question with one of my own. I clambered off the floor running over to hug him tightly.

"The warning." He breathed into my ear, caressing my neck with his lips. He pulled back tugging a strand of hair out of my face. I blushed under his soft touch.

"Yes," I smiled shyly. "It's silly isn't it?"

"No." His face was harsh and cold. His eyes was different and full of hurt. I pulled him tighter not understanding the pain he was dealing with.

"What's wrong?" I probed concerned.

"It's my mum and dad."

"What about them?"

"They've got the illness, all of the symptoms. Both are curled up in bed, sick out of their minds. I only came here as I can't deal with all the coughing and puking. Plus, I don't want to get sick. I'll take them to the doctors tomorrow if it gets any worse." I pulled back trying to process each and every word. How could I have been so selfish? There I was not caring for this illness and how it didn't affect me, and up there God was punishing the people I loved for my selfish!

"It's my fault." I wept. "I got your parents sick."

"Beth, it's not your fault." Jimmy soothed. He held my head in his arms and stroked my hair. "It's not anyone's fault. They will be fine, don't worry about it."

"You sure?" I stared at his huge eyes through my own watery ones. My vison was blurry, but not enough to miss the cute grin that crossed his boyish face.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." I believed him.

"Anyway, there was something I actually needed to ask you?"

"Yes." I replied curious.

"Do you think your dad will let me crash here for the night? You know, with all my parents' sick and all... I can sleep in the other room, I don't mind."

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask him." Jimmy shrugged and made his way towards the door. "Oh, you might want to use the front door if you want to stand a chance of sleeping here." I chuckled as I watched his facial expression change into realisation and his body move direction, back towards me and the window. He manoeuvred his way out the small gap and started his journey back down the house. However, not before kissing me gently on the cheek.

"See you in a bit...hopefully." He whispered up to me.

"See you." I waited, frozen, until I heard the knock at the front door. I listened for my father's grumpy voice moan in annoyance, then the clicking sound announcing the open door.

"Jimmy," I heard my father speak. "How can I help you? It's a bit late isn't it?"

"Hello Mr Greene. Sorry to bother you this late in the evening, I was just wondering if I might be able to come in for a bit. I need to ask you a question."

"Oh, well you better follow me." I heard my father's footsteps move from the front of the house, to the back; that's where his study is. The voices were muted and the conversation was lost from my ears. I slumped on the bed frustrated.

I waited about 10 minutes before I saw Jimmy's smiley face swing around the door.

"All good?" I investigated.

"Brilliant actually. I had a proper sit down with your father and told him exactly how I feel towards you and where we stand. He approves of us Beth!" I ran, embracing him.

"So you're able to stay for the night?"

"Yes. I guess he's becoming more understanding. I explained what's happening with my parents. He seemed really pitiful for some reason?"

"I wouldn't trust that completely. He has his highs and he has his lows. You never really know where you stand with daddy."

"I know where I stand with you." He winked while grabbing my arms and tickling me to the ground. I cried out in laughter as I fell flat on the floor. I paused when a knock sounded from the door.

"Beth. Jimmy. Dinner." My father sounded stern, yet still so sweet. He was never very good at being mean to me. I was his youngest and sort of the baby of our humble family. "Your mother just called to say she is just around the corner." I stood up and walked over to his voice.

"Coming daddy."

"Alright, see you in five. Remember you're setting up the table tonight."

"I remember."

…

When Maggie, my mother and older brother Shawn finally arrived home, it was full of love and kisses. Everyone hugging and crying; so much emotions. We spent the evening laughing and eating dinner like the family we used to be, like nothing had changed between us; like no one had left. I wished it could be like this all the time… Maybe it could!

Maggie was home for good now. We could go back to the way things used to be. Having birthday's together and family picnics on Sunday. No one would have to be away. Not anymore…

"I'm going to go check on the animals for the night. Shawn will you join me." My mother spoke up, sliding her chair backwards and excusing herself from the table. Everyone had finished their meals and yawns was spreading around the house like a disease. Shawn followed my mother's actions while Maggie, Jimmy and I cleaned up the dirty dishes.

"I won't be long," My mother whispered to my father. "I love you." She kissed him goodbye before leaving through the front door. Shawn followed after patting my father gently on the shoulder. They both smiled at us before leaving into the darkness.

That was the last thing I heard my mother say; before she got infected. It all happened so fast. I was upstairs writing the events of the evening in my diary, when I heard a cry scream out. It sounded like the person was in pain. It was soon followed by a more masculine shriek.

I rushed to my window to spot my mother and brother lying on the floor. Blood was splattered on the ground making it look like a crime scene. I held my hand to my mouth. I screech out all the emotions I felt within me. Fear, anger, sadness. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't want to believe this world was my reality.

I sprinted to the corridor to be met with Jimmy's concerned eyes.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" He scanned my body frantically.

"Not me!" I began before spinning and making my way down the stairs, and out into the dusky, damp night. I could hear whimpers in the distance and what sounded like… groans? I crept over to the quivering bodies of my family. My father and Maggie were already there hovering over them, covered in their blood.

"What happened?" I hollered.

"They've been bitten? Maybe by a rabid animal? But your mother… Your mother-"

"She what?" I bawled expressing the desperation I was feeling. I needed to hear what he was saying and I needed to hear it loud and clear.

"Your mother thinks it was by a person that bit her."

"A person! She thinks a person bit her and Shawn!"

"I believe so. She's just a little dazed and in shock that's all. I'm sure they will make more sense when I patch them up."

"Will they both be fine?"

"I hope so…" My father uttered before kissing both of the bloody foreheads belonging to the still bodies lying peacefully on the floor.

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

_And that's how they caught the disease diary. They got worse and worse after the bite. The fever hit an hour later. Daddy left them in the barn to rest, told me they are showing the symptoms of the disease. He locked it behind him and said he would take them to the doctors in the morning. _

_Yet when I woke up the next morning Daddy said they weren't in the barn. Said that he'd already gone to a doctors, taken them there. They would be kept until recovery and he would be called when they eventually did. It was far away apparently. All to find a simple cure. He won't let us go inside the barn or even near it. I think he's still torn up with the memories of that night._

_It's been a week now. Still no signs of them returning and it doesn't sound good. A few more people in town have got ill now and the hospitals seem full with the sick. Jimmy's parents left too? Apparently took the same route as my mum and brother. Although that's what daddy told him anyway; said they called and asked for daddy to keep Jimmy safe. I can't help feeling there's more to it than that, feeling like daddy told Jimmy something that he's not telling me. He's not the same boy anymore, walking around lost and refusing to talk to anyone. Everyone seems like that recently. No one's the same! Not anymore! Not after that night!_

_He locks us in the house now. Doesn't let us out, nor anyone in. Keeps Maggie, Jimmy, Otis, Patricia and me hurled up inside like cattle ready for slater. Occasionally Maggie sneaks into town, for supplies, but never speaks of what she sees or hears. _

_It's like I've been blocked off from society; and I'm scared diary. No one tells me anything and I'm not sure I want to know the truth. I just want my mother back; to hold her one last time. I want my father back, my brother, Jimmy. I want my life back... _

_I said something bad was going to happen, diary, but I never imagined it would be on such a drastic level like this. I had been a fool assuming this illness was nothing, and now I was being punished for it. All I have left now is hope. Hope that one day our world will be normal again. I had been a fool assuming it before, but maybe in the future, maybe everything in this world would finally make sense…_

**So that's Beth point of view on how the ZA happened and explaining why she knows so little about the whole reality of the situation. The next chapter will be fully Daryl and showing his view on how the apocalypse started. I hope you liked it, and please review your thoughts! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys you are so lovely. So here is chapter 3 and in the view of Daryl. Hope you enjoy! **

"Darylina get your lazy arse up! You got huntin' to do." I woke to my brother's gruff voice and a jabbing pain in my side. He kicked me more violently trying to bring wake me back into reality and away from the land of dreams. Well more like the land of spiralling bleakness and swamped with darkness; I couldn't dream anymore, hadn't been able to since I was young and life was much simpler.

"I'm comin' you grungy mutt." I roared back grabbing for my crossbow. I had the weapon for years and feeling its light, slim weight brush between my fingers during a hunt was a thrill no woman could ever make me feel. I rose feeling dirty from the previous night. It had been a rough couple of weeks with the world going to hell and all.

… _One month ago …_

Merle and I had been hunting when we encountered our first walker. Our first sign that the world had gone to shit. I was shooting for our dinner, a lovely fluffy squirrel, when the biter came running for me. I had fallen backwards startled by the whole scenario. Screaming and cursing at the rotten corpse, I noticed it wasn't responding to my pleas. That's when Merle shot the creature before it got a nibble of my scrabbling legs.

We both watched the lifeless monster, imagining the worse; thinking it was human. We soon realise how wrong we were when it reanimated and grabbed for my boots in hunger. Merle shot again in a more fearful attempt to end its life. Hands shaking and eyes blinking.

After that we just ran, just kept going until we got to the truck. I refused to glance back in case the person was following us; trying to get me once again. I wasn't ready to die…not yet anyway. When Merle and I were in the safe, enclosed shelter of the vehicle, neither of us spoke. I guess we were too shocked for words. I needed to break the silence, to have something roaming my thoughts other than the deathly groans the body had made. I turned the radio on to hear another urgent broadcast play; one very similar to the one that played the other day.

'Warning- Outbreak illness spreading the globe. Symptoms include: fever with high temperatures, coughing- blood may be present in the saliva, nausea and confusion; which can led to memory loss or lack of co-ordination. If these symptoms do not stop after a day or two, this could lead to death. If this isn't the case for you call a doctor immediately! For now, we are recommending all towns and cities to evacuate to safe destinations away from the sick. Refugee camps can be found outside major cities such as: New York, Washington D.C, Atlanta,…' I cut the broadcast off commanding Merle to drive.

I didn't understand what was happening or what cause this illness. All I knew was I wanted to be as far away from whatever that thing was back there. Merle followed my instructions and threw the truck in drive, dashing in the direction of Atlanta.

On the way back to civilisation, out of our woods of isolation, that's when we finally saw the end of the world. Cars were tipped and fire burned on every street. We refused to stop as we passed, refused to get out and go near the walking corpses. To say we were scared was an understatement. But we Dixons don't show fear easily, so we drove on like the images were normal; faces neutral, like everything we were seeing was just an ordinary day in the life of us brothers.

We kept moving until we couldn't drive anymore. However, not before stopping off at our old home and putting down our deceased father. That was difficult for Merle, although we knew it was what needed to be done. Leaving him to turn would have been weak and unforgivable. Merle said it's what the man would have wanted and I believed he was right.

It wasn't too emotional stopping the turn, I never had a loving relationship with the man so that made it a lot easier. Merle hadn't loved him either, but something inside him did stir once he saw the man lying motionless on the ground. I couldn't put him through that grief, so I volunteered to do the honours. Thus with one blissful shot the bullet went flying and my father, the man who had only brought me nothing but pain, was gone.

I'd expected the kill to make my lifetime of numbness disappear, or at least bring me a glimpse of freedom, but it only left me with sorrow and a further pit of guilt buried in my stomach. He was abusive, mean and aggressive. No nice words in my vocabulary could describe my father. Even after no contact and years of agony, I still felt a tiny bond between the man; and that's what hurt me the most.

After that we gathered supplies and collected a few of our old belongings; as well as my trusty motorbike. Once ready, we rode off again for the camps; leaving our past life behind. Although I was never able to leave the emotions it left scared on me, as well as the physical marks painted on my back like an artist's masterpiece. Those would haunt me for the rest of life.

I rode ahead of the truck until we reached the outskirts of Atlanta. When we got there we realised our plan had not been far from that of every person in the whole of Georgia. Cars were piled up waiting for their freedom. Many people waited impatiently outside their cars, while others honked loudly within their vehicles. I killed my engine before scouting the area for a way round. After no such luck, we joined the queue to the land of living. Or so we thought…

After a day or so without much movement, and much assistance, it seemed help was far from coming. More and more people were becoming ill, and more were being put down by the day. It was horrifying to see loved ones flooding tears whilst putting down people they cared about. Stopping my father's turn seemed easy compared to seeing these people. They cared and had love for their deceased; that's what was most upsetting.

Just when times were seeing most futile, Merle and I were about to turn back and give up all hope of ever escaping, when a large boom sounded out from the city. A cloud of dust rose from parts of it, soon followed by an orange glowing flame. It shone like a supernova and burnt at my sight. I turned away feeling pain creep and sting over my pupil. I stood, mouth wide open in disbelief. The part of the city I once drank myself away in every night, now was gone…Forever!

Panic.

Everybody who saw the explosion ran; horror making them reckless. They sprinted to their cars and raced off in all sorts of directions. Some took to the woods, others- the lucky ones took to the back roads. Merle and I paused, frozen, unsure of our next move. We had nowhere else to go. No family or friends. We were pretty much lost!

That was until he showed up.

A man with black hair, set in tight curls and olive skin, rushed towards a car after emerging from the woods. He jumped over the hood and stood resting against its bonnet. A woman, much paler and fragile looking, hurried up behind him. Her eyes looked crazy with worry as she glanced around the distressed streets. She scurried off, as if she was searching for someone, completely forgetting about the guy she had just been so close to.

"Carl!" I thought I heard her scream. The man watched as she ran around hopelessly in alarm. He stayed silent until a boy, who I was assuming was Carl, was safely tucked into her weak arms. He sat peacefully next to a delicate older lady; hair short and greying like a shiny silver. My attention was soon draw back to the man on the car who turned to address the now freaked and mainly deserted street.

"Citizens my name is Shane Walsh and I'm a cop here in Georgia. I would just like to say, leaving on your own, in such dangerous times, is reckless and even stupid. I suggest we team up together and head to the hills. It is better to have higher ground that way we can spot all unwelcoming visitors and defend better against unknown attacks. If you wish to join me please do so and gather here by the car." I saw few people move.

The woman and son were the first to move. Soon they were followed by the family of three who were looking after the boy; it consisted also of an older man, maybe late forties and a young daughter who was slim and timid. She clutched onto a doll as if it could catch all her building terrors and keep her safe.

The next to go was two young, blond females that looked far too smart and elegant to be wandering the southern streets of Georgia. Followed by a wimpy, Chinese boy in a white baseball cap and an older man with dark, bushy eyebrows and a stern look painted on his face. A small foreign family and other lonely stragglers completed the ever increasing, random blend of survivors. Eventually, after having no other place to go, Merle and I tagged behind the last lonely wonderers, making the group whole.

… _Present Day …_

We waited weeks, expecting help to eventually arrive; but soon hopes were lost and the end was inevitable. Normal life wasn't available anymore. Well for Merle and I it was as normal as life got and was pretty much the same; although just with the added fear of maybe dying any day by a feral walker. We would hunt, eat, and sleep.

When all faith eventually died we set up camp in the mountains. Far away from the crowed cites and danger; but not such a great distance that volunteers couldn't take a run every now and then for supplies. We had created a civil community and it frustrated me. I didn't like socialising with people; never had and never will. I was a man of solitude and relying on my own two hands rather than others.

It also didn't help being bossed around all the time, didn't take us long before we got annoyed and fed up! Being ordered around and treated like lower class scum, all by that big-headed cop, was not my how I wanted to live. My brother and I never took well to law and rules before the apocalyptic world, let alone during the shit hole it had become.

"You going huntin' then?" I heard my brother repeat.

"I'll leave after breakfast… We still going through with the plan." I questioned trying to stay discreet.

"Hell cours' we are brudda. It's you and me against the world, and hell that sounds way better than waiting here like a bunch of sitting ducks." I could smell the liquor already tinting his breath. I glanced around watching for any noisy eavesdroppers. Scanning, and seeing that the coast was clear, I responded.

"Alright I'll gather us enough meat for the journey, you gather any useful supplies. We leave at dawn got it?"

"Sure prissy." He chuckled almost tumbling over. I handed him my flask of water, hoping to sober him up before they headed out. The last thing I needed was Merle getting bitten because his foolish addiction was winning.

"Their getting ready to leave," I stated noticing a few members of the groups loading weapons and tools into the back of a van. "Better get yourself over there so you don't get left behin', oh and Merle?"

"What!"

"Be careful." I warned.

"Don't worry Brudda, nothing can kill a Dixon." And with that he was gone. I knew he was joking when he implied nothing could kill us off, but we had been in trouble plenty of times over the years and yet we always somehow survived, so I took some security from his words.

Once finishing breakfast I gathered up my belongings and headed out on the vigorous hunt ahead. My mind was completely blank apart from one thought that floated around my mind like a siren- I wanted out! I agreed with Merle to leave and ditch this group; to survive on our own once he got back from this run to the city. The plan was while I was hunting for the food, he would be grabbing all the other necessities. Supposed to be a straight in then out job, grab the supplies and, once he returned, we would leave for the hills. Leave and never see or hear from this needy group ever again.

Yet life doesn't always go to plan. It doesn't matter how much you may want something, there will always be another thing stopping you from taking it. We never did leave, never went off on our own, cause when they did eventually return from the run, Merle was nowhere to be seen and I was left shouting at yet another sleazy cop…

**So that was chapter 3. I hope you liked Daryl's view on how it started and don't forget to review and like! If you haven't already, check out my other story Trapped if you want an AU version of Beth and Daryl's relationship. A huge thank you to all you guys who do come back and read this every time I update, without you I would have probably given up all together. Love you so much! :) **


End file.
